I'm sorry
by Ispendwaytoomuchtimeonline
Summary: After an argument between Natsu and Lucy, things go down hill severely. After leaving the guild for personal business for a short while. Nothing could prepare her for what happens. Will she realise her feelings or is it too late?
1. That Fatal day- lucy

**Hope you enjoy the new story, it was origanly a one shot but it was becoming to long. *sigh* hope y'all enjoy- I said that twice, oopsie rate and review!**

Normal P.O.V

The guild was quiet. Too quiet, the reason was, was that Lucy and Natsu went off on a mission. Well it was until the two came bursting through the doors, at each other's throats. Lucy then slapped Natsu and walked to levy and sat down with her head on the table. Meanwhile, Natsu walked up to Gray and put his head in his hands sighing.

"What happened?"Mirajane asked, worried as the two best friends never argue this seriously.

" what happened Mira, I'll tell you what happened. That bastard left me alone with a perverted troll while he got the treasure. So while I was getting harassed, Pinky over here was collecting the jewels. I'm fact it's only down to loke that I got away." Lucy growled, a death aura surrounding her.

"It was not like that you bitch." Hissed Natsu back. Everyone was shocked,as Natsu would never be so rude to anyone in the guild.

"If you were just stronger, you wouldn't have to tag after me on missions anyway."

Oh that just did it. Lucy gave him a look which basically meant You-are-going-to-die-you-piece-of-shit.

"Oh I'm soo sorry Natsu. I forgot you were all high and mighty and perfect. Not to mention the stupidest and most arrogant person I have ever met. Oh you are also the most heartless aswell. How long have you been telling me that I'm fat or overweight? Well if you actually used your eyes you would realise I haven't eaten properly for months. Actually,the people my father used to arrange marriages with were a hole lot more decent and polite." Lucy snapped finally losing it.

"I think I remember you asking me to come along with you. I only realise you did that now because you knew that perv would be in there! Of course why would you ever choose to work with me if you can go with Gray, Erza or Even flipping happy because I know how much better fighters and stronger they are then me!" Lucy screamed at the offender. No jokes aside she was actually scarier then Erza and Mira combined.

"Luce..." Natsu started...

"How dare you call me that." She spat.

" you are a pathetic liar and I don't need you." With that she walked out of the guild with tears streaming down her face. Her heart obviously broken at the scene that just happened.

Instead of teasing him, Gray went up and comforted Natsu. He too like Lucy, had tears rolling down his face and walked out of the guild, with happy following him.

"Why can't they realise they love each other." Sighed Mira to Erza.

"Sometimes it's not as easy as that." Erza replied,too sighing.

"What are you baking Mira?"

" An Apple pie.I am going to force Lucy to eat, I don't want her to starve." Once the pie was made, Mira along with Erza and levy walked to Lucy's apartment.

~ back at Lucys apartment ~

Lucy's P.O.V

As soon as I got in my apartment, I fell on my bed and started crying. I hate him, so the tears falling down my face weren't of self pity but of anger and rage.

"Lu can we come in?" Called a worried sounding levy.

"Depends who is there?" I called back.

"Just me, Erza and Mira." Levy shouted back at me. Without saying anything back, I walked up to the door and opened it. Only to be attacked by the three girls, wrapping their arms around me and letting me cry on their shoulders. Then Mira pushed me on a chair and gave me an apple pie.

"Eat it. Now, or I shall feed you myself." She stated turning into satan soul to intimidate me. It worked and I picked up the fork and ate the whole thing. I had realised how hungry I had been until I had finished eating it.

"Better?"Erza asked me.

"Much. That was the best apple pie I have ever had." I smiled,weakly at my friends.

"I will be baking you food each day,to make sure you keep eating." Mira smiled back." Levy and Erza will too" the other girls then started complaining and protesring. Making me burst out laughing the others giving me a strange look.

"Oh yeah, can you please tell master that I won't be coming to the guild for a few weeks as I am sorting out my fathers... My business. I suppose.." I slowly spoke, looking down and the tears coming to my eyes as I remembered my father. My friends wrapped their arms around me and hugged me, well in Erza's case almost crushing me to death.

"Ok, we will tell master. But if you don't eat, I personally will force you as Satan soul." Mira chided kinda annoyed, I started packing the girls helping me and joking around.

2 hours later ( don't judge I'm lazy)

" Kay I'm done. I'll see you all in a few weeks" I cried. Yes cried, I as crying because I know I will miss them, my best friends in the world. But there is one that won't miss me, because we have broke up as friends and he probably never wants to see me again. If anyone asked I would disagree with a bat I a eyelid but yeah I do miss the pyro.

"Don't forget us" replied a sobbing levy. I didn't reply but we all leant in and wrapped our arms around each other. Then We walked out of my apartment and parted ways.


	2. That Fatal day- natsu

**this is chapter 2 of I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy and thanks again to FairyTailWeeaboo for will be shorter than the first one and in Natsu's P.O.V. Hope you enjoy.**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

What . . . .happened.

I think my heart and head has just exploded. I usually enjoy actually no I relish to fight with anybody in the guild, so who knew I would feel this bad. If it was anyone else, the adrenaline would be making me get up and fight some more. But hell no,not this time, my heart hurts so badly and my eyes are tearing up and I just want to lie on my floor and mope. In fact that is precisely what I am doing, happy just flew into the window, thinking it was open. That cat is very stupid, but yet he is my second best friend along with Gray. JUST DON'T TELL HIM I SAID THAT!

You might be wondering who my best friend is, it is well was luce although I'm not aloud to call her that or speak to her at all actually. But we are not and I mean are not a couple. Although you might think I'm dense, I always know what Mira talks about. It always makes her blush and that's why I pretended not to understand as I love making her squirm. Just thinking about our old adventures,makes the faint smile appear on my face. It slowly disappears though, just remembering all of the times I put her in danger and the most recent one. It is no reason why she hates me, I mean shit I hate myself. I don't deserve her friendship,actually no, I don't deserve anybody's friendship.

The thing is, I love to be in her company,I love how she laughs, I love how she looks down when she's embarrassed.I love her eyes and how they are a vortex to another world. I love her hair,it looks like a ball of sunshine and how it feels all silky and smooth. I love her personality and how she can make me smile and laugh even on the saddest days. I love her scent, strawberries and mint, perfect for her. I think... I think I love her.

This makes it worse. I hurt her and I wish I never did, I should of brought Gray he would of been a perfect target for the perv troll. I also don't care if he got attacked, as c'mon it's Gray. I don't really bother about him. He can stand on his own feet, Lucy on the other hand lets fear take over and stops. Either that or one of her sports are being... odd.

Why did I hurt her and now she will hate me forever. I will just lie here thinking of what to say, in hope she will forgive me if i apologize. I just can't believe I am a heartless monster. That is all I am isn't it.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Hope you enjoyed, this chapter. I know it was short and sorry for my increased swear rate, you can thank FairyTailWeeaboo for that. She said it was OOC for him not to swear so here it is. Hope you enjoy. Rate and review.**


	3. The grand finale

**final chapter of I'm sorry here :'( been putting it of so I don't see it end but I was pushed by the usual FairyTailWeeaboo to write this. Hope you enjoy the finale!**

Lucy P.O.V

I have finally got back to my apartment. My kitchen,my bathroom and my bed...with a crying blue cat on it...why?

"HAPPY WHY ARE YOU ON MY BED?!" I screeched out, typical guild members much?

"It's Natsu...he's in the guild...not waking up"the blue cat was choking on his words.

I sprinted out of the door as fast as my size 3 feet could carry me. I charged into the guild,slamming the doors open at record speed ignoring everyone I bolted into the infirmary. I heard a mumble about me already knowing and how they where going to ring happy's neck. There he was, lying in a hospital bed-not moving.

"WENDY! What's wrong with him, please tell me"

"Lucy,happy flew in at two this morning carrying him. He hasn't eaten or done anything since..." The young girl trailed off. Finishing her sentence for her

"Yeah our argument. You can go now Wendy have a sleep you look exhausted. I'll look after him"

"Ok..." Was the timid guild members reply,walking out of the room only when I was sure she was gone I let my true emotions show. I broke down,letting the tears flow as I rested my head on his chest.

"I'm so so-sorry Natsu. Please wake up, I don't know what I would do without you..." Letting my fear and worry take over as I sobbed heavier onto his torso. I didn't notice him stir and only realised he was awake when he stirred, playing with my messed up hair.

"NATSU!" I shouted jumping and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm so-sorry if only I had known I would have come straight back." Crying but this time out of pure elated joy.

"I'm the one that should be saying sorry Luce. I hurt you and can only ask for your forgiveness." That earned him a smack around the head.

"OW! You can't just go hitting the injured"

"I can and that's what you get for being an idiot. Why do you think I would want you hurt? I'm not cat!"

"STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" A loud voice boomed around the room. A shock of lightening narrowly missed hitting Lucy. The pair carried on as if nothing had happened.

" I'm in idiot aren't I Luce?" The pyro smiled."but there's one thing I know for sure, I know I definitely love you..." I then pulled him in and kissed him on the lips. It was a kiss full of passion and adoration and desire.

"I'm the bigger idiot for falling in love with you."...

"That's how mummy and daddy fell in love." Finished the oldest child of Natsu and Lucy: Blaize Dragneel.

"So does that mean that me and storm will get married as we always fight?" Asked a curious. That was an obvious bad move.

"NO DONT YOU DARE MARRY THAT STRIPPERS CHILDREN!" Shrieked the angry dragon slayer. His wife quickly kissed him on the cheek before carrying on to her pink haired daughter.

"I don't know? Maybe you will marry him." She said teasing her stupid husband. The two walked off leaving the youngest Dragneel in deep thought.

"That wasn't the right time to say I love storm I'm guessing..."


End file.
